HP Karaoke
by Dan Radcliffe's Gurl
Summary: Your favorite songs HP style!
1. Elfinated

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Happy? I'm not sure if I own the lyrics I made up, cuz it's not my song anyway...Oh well. I'll just say it's not mine. KK.  
  
Amy, who doesn't have a ff.net username yet, and Emily, or Mrs. Emily Snape, helped me make up these songs.  
  
Rated PG-13 for later chapters, especially the Snape one...MEEHEHEHE!  
  
COMPLICATED  
  
To the tune of Avril Lavigne's Complicated.  
  
Uh huh  
  
Elves are like this  
  
Uh huh  
  
Uh huh  
  
That's the way it is  
  
Cuz elves are like this  
  
Uh huh  
  
Uh huh  
  
That's the way it is  
  
  
  
Chill out  
  
Whatcha yellin for  
  
Lay back  
  
You look like Dumbledore  
  
And if you could only let it be  
  
You will see  
  
  
  
I like you the way you are  
  
When we're flyin in your car  
  
And you're talkin to me one on one  
  
When you've become  
  
  
  
Somebody else  
  
You look like an elf  
  
You're watchin your back  
  
Like you are a cat  
  
You're tryin to be cool  
  
You look like a ghoul to me  
  
Tell me  
  
  
  
CHORUS  
  
  
  
Why'd you have to go and make things so elfinated?  
  
I see the way you're actin like somebody else  
  
Gettin me frustrated  
  
Life's like this you  
  
You fall and you crawl and you wait till it's cuz you know Winky's drunk, yeah  
  
Honestly you promised me  
  
I'm never gonna find you waitin  
  
No no no  
  
  
  
You come over elfinized  
  
Dressed up like you're Frankenstein  
  
Where you are and where it's at you see  
  
You're makin me  
  
Laugh out  
  
When you strike the pose  
  
Take off  
  
All of your dress robes  
  
You know  
  
You're not foolin anyone  
  
When you become  
  
  
  
Somebody else  
  
You look like an elf  
  
Watchin your back  
  
Like you are a cat  
  
You're tryin to be cool  
  
You look like a ghoul to me  
  
Tell me  
  
  
  
CHORUS  
  
  
  
No no no  
  
(No no no)  
  
No no  
  
(No no no)  
  
No no  
  
(No no no)  
  
No no  
  
Chill out whatcha yellin for  
  
Lay back  
  
You look like Dumbledore  
  
And if you could only let it be  
  
You will see  
  
  
  
Somebody else  
  
You look like an elf  
  
Whatchin you're back  
  
Like you are a cat  
  
Tryin to be cool  
  
You look like a ghoul to me  
  
Tell me  
  
  
  
CHORUS x2  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
BOO YA! You like? This song was very, er...interesting to make up. R&R peas! Though you've already read...Well, baibai! 


	2. Ron Loves Rock 'n Roll

Disclaimer: We STILL don't own anything!!!!! This song belongs to Jean Jett (the original singer of this song) and Britney Spears.  
  
Thanks to our reviewers:  
  
Faerie Fighter: There is nothing wrong with elves, we didn't know the song was gonna end up about elves, cuz we accidentally made it up. =P  
  
Ravenclawgirl: Thank you for your review. We are weird so don't question our powers of songwriting.  
  
ninni: Thanks a bunch! We're glad some people actually found it funny!  
  
Karoo: Thankies, we're running out of stuff to write...  
  
  
  
You guys get the picture, Amy and Emily helped me make up all of these.  
  
  
  
RON LOVES ROCK 'N ROLL  
  
((To the tune of Joan Jett's/Britney Spears' I Love Rock 'n Roll))  
  
Hey  
  
Is this thing on?  
  
  
  
I saw her readin there by the record machine  
  
I knew she must of been about 17  
  
The beat was goin strong  
  
Play her favorite song  
  
I could tell it wouldn't be long till she was with me  
  
(Yeah with me)  
  
I could tell it wouldn't be long till she was with me  
  
(Yeah with me)  
  
  
  
CHORUS  
  
Ron loves rock 'n roll  
  
So put another sickle in the juke box baby  
  
Ron loves rock 'n roll  
  
So Hermione take your time and dance with me  
  
  
  
Ow  
  
  
  
I got up and asked Hermione for her name  
  
She looked at me weird but that was okay  
  
She said can I take ya home where we can be alone  
  
And next we're movin on and she was with me  
  
(Yeah with me)  
  
And we we're movin on and readin that same old book  
  
(Yeah with me)  
  
  
  
CHORUS  
  
  
  
Ow  
  
Ron loves rock 'n roll  
  
Cuz it soothes my soul yeah  
  
Ron loves rock 'n roll  
  
Yeah yeah yeah  
  
  
  
She said can I take ya home where we can be alone  
  
And next we're movin on and he was with me  
  
(Yeah with me)  
  
And we were movin on and readin that same old book  
  
(Yeah with me)  
  
  
  
CHORUS x5 


End file.
